She's So High
by Eve Hariu
Summary: Una beca llevará a los dos mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts hasta Italia. Una apuesta y una mentira, un cuadro y envidia, una góndola y un sueño, un recuerdo y dolor... Ella era lo mejor para él... Ella era la mejor...
1. Chapter 1

_1. Becas y malas caras_

Una joven morena de pelo enmarañado caminó con un gesto feliz plasmado en la cara, recibiendo felicitaciones por todos lados de los pasillos, y respondiendo a cada una de ellas. Portaba unos libros entre sus brazos, a los que se asía con excitación.

Hoy era un bonito día, se dijo interiormente.

Se aproximó a dos figuras que parecían no haberse percatado de su presencia, ya envueltos en otra apasionante conversación del deporte estrella en aquel mágico colegio.

Se mantuvo a la espera, mientras seguían sin darse cuenta de que su amiga se hallaba a un paso de ellos dos, hasta que tosió.

Un muchacho moreno de ojos verdes, y otro pelirrojo de ojos azules alzaron su vista hacia ella, y fueron contagiados por su felicidad.

-¿Y bien? -Harry se levantó de un salto, comprendiendo la positiva actitud de su amiga, y cogió sus manos cariñosamente.

Hermione se hizo la remolona, entre miradas que dirigía a Harry y Ron cada dos segundos.

-¿Y bien…? –repitió Ron, ya impaciente por el silencio de su compañera.

La chica se lamió el labio inferior para soltar lo que ambos estaban esperando y tomó aire mirando emocionada a sus dos confidentes.

-¡¡¡Me han concedido la beca!!! –gritó con euforia.

-¡Enhorabuena¡sabíamos que lo conseguirías! –dijo Harry entre abrazos y saltos de Hermione.

-¡Estamos orgullosos de ti! –añadió Ron tras unirse a la pareja.

-¿Y adonde te vas?- preguntó Harry tras calmarse un poco, pero aún con la sonrisa sin borrar de sus labios.

-¡A Italia! –exclamó, de nuevo alocada.

-¡Italia, eso es genial! –saltó Ron-. Nos traerás algo¿no?

-¡Por supuesto, como no iba a…¡Ahhh, Dios santo¡¡¡Italia!!! Podré visitar Venecia, y Roma, y Nápoles… -murmuró entre sueños en voz alta, mientras se alejaba dando pasitos saltarines hacia el comedor.

-Voy a echar de menos sus ataques de histeria cuando no comprendíamos los deberes –susurró Harry apesadumbrado y cabizbajo.

-Dirás tú. Yo ya he terminado las lecciones de Transformaciones que me iban mal…

-Claaaaaro… -Harry clavó en Ron una mirada penetrante e irónica.

A Ron se le pusieron las orejas como tomates, pero corrió tras Hermione para alcanzarla y perder de vista la acusadora mirada de su amigo, mientras este también iba tras ellos dos.

-¿Y… cuando… cuando te vas? –trató de averiguar el pelirrojo tras la insistente y perturbadora mirada de Harry, que sonreía cruelmente viendo como se las apañaba Ron para no volverse tartaja por segundos.

-Esa es la pega –dijo Hermione con el morro fruncido hacia un lado, y con cara de molestia-. Aún tienen que asignarme un compañero de viaje; no quieren que vaya sola, así que tengo que esperar a que hagan pruebas a los demás, persona tras persona. En fin, que no me puedo ir hasta que no aprueben a otro alumno o alumna.

-¿Y porqué no hacen varias pruebas a la vez? –interrogó Harry, curioso.

-Por que todos los profesores quieren fijarse hasta en el más mínimo detalle del alumno, puesto que sólo le pueden conceder esta beca a dos de ellos. Además, cada profesor abarca una rama de la magia, y prefieren hacer pruebas prácticas, por miedo a que se copien en el examen; anteayer pillaron a un Hufflepuff cambiando una pluma por la suya para poder copiar…

-Vaya… - Harry parpadeó perplejo ante tal información. En su colegio muggle hacían pruebas orales, también para evitar la copia, o colocaban varios profesores en una sola sala con la misma intención.

-Sólo me queda esperar a que elijan a otro alumno en estos últimos diez días y por fin me iré a Italia durante dos semanas –añadió con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su silla centrada y rodeada por otros tutores en una mesa alargada. 

-… así que, tras varias dudas y pequeñas discusiones –en esto se cruzó la mirada de la profesora McGonagall con la del profesor Snape- hemos decidido que sea usted el segundo y último alumno al que sea entregado la beca para residir durante dos semanas en Italia.

Draco Malfoy se irguió de su silla con una reverencia a todos los profesores.

-Mi más sincera enhorabuena –el hombre bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Sonó una tos seca en la estancia y la mirada de un orgulloso Snape mutiló la mirada de una furiosa profesora McGonagall.

-Gracias por todo y a todos –dijo con un tono seguro y un tanto superior.

Se levantó de su silla, cuando recordó un detalle… y se volvió un instante.

-¿Quién es mi compañero de viaje?

Los profesores comenzaron a mirarse apurados unos a otros, en especial los tutores de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

-Errr… aún no está seguro. Digamos que aún tenemos nuestros titubeos… -rió el director con una bondadosa sonrisa.

Draco enarcó una ceja, pensativo. Juraría haber escuchado por el colegio que ya se había escogido a otro alumno y que tan sólo quedaba una última plaza… pero por lo visto no eran más que falsos rumores. Pero no le importaba, su lechuza haría su trabajo…

-Ya veo… -dijo, un tanto desconfiado. Hizo una renovada reverencia.

Un aleteo silencioso abandonó la ventana desde el exterior, volando en dirección a la lechucería.

Enderezó sus pasos hacia la salida de la sala iluminada tan sólo por las ventanas sin cristales, mientras su pedante sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más conforme iba descendiendo por los pasillos y la gente le preguntaba acerca de los resultados de sus pruebas.

Pronto llegó hacia su Sala Común y cruzó el cuadro guardián cuando un montón de luces y gritos de gente con confeti, matasuegras, espumillón y serpentina le cegaron y ensordecieron.

Sonrió, esta vez con naturalidad. Ya se encontraba en casa, con los suyos.

La multitud comenzó a envolverle como una plaga, sedienta de detalles de la reciente beca.

Trató de tranquilizar a todos sus compañeros.

Sí que era cierto que las noticias circulaban más rápido que la misma pólvora, sí…

* * *

Una mano palpó la superficie de una mesilla de noche, en busca de un cepillo para el cabello. 

Hermione contrajo su cara de dolor al cepillarse el pelo una vez más.

-Deberías comprarte la mascarilla que te recomendé; tienes el pelo demasiado enmarañado –comentó Parvati desde la cama de dosel, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre ella.

-Prefiero gastarme mi dinero en otras cosas, como libr…

-Como libros, pergamino, plumas u otros útiles que me sirvan para algo en la vida real –terminó la frase por ella Parvati.

-Apenas… apenas due… -una mueca de sufrimiento trató de cubrir su cara-… ¡duele! –exclamó cuando por fin deslizó el cepillo hasta la puntas- ¿Y cómo sabías que iba a decir eso? –interrogó Hermione algo molesta.

-Lo repites cada vez que te recomiendo la mascarilla. ¡Además, no es cara!

-Bueno, ya lo miraré… y hablando de dinero, tengo que ir a mandar la nota a mis padres para que me envíen más dinero de lo normal para el viaje, sino no podré comprarles ningún recuerdo. ¿Me acompañas? –preguntó, mientras escudriñaba en el cajón en busca de tinta y pergamino.

-No, tengo mucho sueño –dijo Parvati desperezándose parsimoniosamente.

-Tú misma –se encogió de hombros-. Vaga.

Pero antes de que su compañera de dormitorio pudiera contestarle, ya había cerrado de un portazo.

Se encaminó hacia la lechucería, con la sonrisa aún contenida de todo el día, con pasos enérgicos y alegres.

A esas horas de la noche, la luna iluminaba con su tenue luz la cámara en la que se encontraba, y la lechuza de Harry ululaba débilmente en señal de saludo, ya ansiosa de emprender su vuelo de nuevo. Se acercó a ella y se agachó para poder escribir en una banqueta la nota para sus padres.

-Hedwig, no sabes lo contenta que estoy de haber conseguido esa beca¡por fin voy a visitar Italia!

Unas leves pisadas y unos ruidos apenas distinguibles le distrajeron, pero no le dio importancia.

-Bien, ahora quiero que mandes esto a mis padres¿de acuerdo? Necesito que me den el dinero cuanto antes para poder administrármelo en función de lo que me den…

-Así que la _Sangre-sucia_ ha sido la primera premiada con la beca¿no?

Unos nuevos pasos le hicieron erguirse y voltearse hacia la puerta. Draco Malfoy le miraba con los ojos prendidos en odio y con una repugnada sonrisa colgada en sus finos y pálidos labios.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que he sido la primera? –preguntó, recelosa y aburrida de su persona.

-Por que… por que el segundo elegido ha sido de mi casa –comentó casualmente, sin mencionar quien había sido el segundo afortunado para la beca.

-Ya… -Hermione cruzó sus brazos en postura desafiante, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo- Es curioso que Pansy estuviera tan eufórica cuando volvía de la cena¿no crees? Normalmente solía estar un poquito deprimida por que no le hacías caso... –explicó con voz tranquila y los ojos fijados en su oponente.

Malfoy palideció por momentos.

-Se decía que si conseguías la beca, te acostarías con ella, como una especie de apuesta, ya que parecías seguro de no poseer el suficiente nivel como para alcanzar el premio¿no es así?

Aguda y observadora como siempre, Granger. Pensó frustrado interiormente.

-Te equivocas, yo…

-Claro, siempre me equivoco cuando se trata de desbaratar tus planes –sonrió de medio lado, irónica.- Si pensabas no decírmelo para poder fastidiarme el viaje, ya es demasiado tarde. El truco de la lechuza vigilante ya está muy visto.

Se aproximó a Hedwig, le entregó la carta en el pico y se alejó hacia la puerta con pasos altaneros… y casi tropezó con el pie de Malfoy.

-Apuesto a que cualquier otra persona se merece esa beca más que tú –la espetó la gryffindor con desprecio.

El rubio se sobresaltó ante tal contestación, una vez se hubo marchado la chica. Algo le oprimió el estómago cuando la muchacha le soltó aquellas palabras.

Miró hacia la ventana y se apoyó en el marco, contemplando la luna llena por unos segundos. Tal vez Granger tuviera razón y no debiera haber enviado a su lechuza para espiar al consejo. ¿Podría ser que…?

Se le encogió el estómago por segundos. No, Granger era una gryffindor y jamás delataría a nadie, ni siquiera a su peor adversario.

Pero no podía parar de pensar en ello, y estaba claro que si se atrevía, la beca la echaría a perder, algo a lo que sus padres y compañeros no estarían muy contentos (sobretodo los primeros…).

Hundió la cabeza entre las manos. Trató de tranquilizarse. Contaba con la esperanza del sentido del honor de los leones, aunque no le fuera de mucha ayuda. La guerra que los slytherin y los gryffindor libraban ahora se remontaba a siglos antes, y una vocecita le decía que no subestimara el modelo de personalidad de la gryffindor. En cualquier momento, la castaña podría sentirse vengativa y pagarla con él a cambio de los años de pesadez y desprecio con los que arremetía contra sus amigos.

Respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia su mazmorra, mirando su reloj de bolsillo; ya era muy tarde…


	2. Chapter 2

_NdA: Este fic llevaba escrito unos dos años... Lo rescaté hace undos días y lo he estado retocando para adaptarlo a mi modo de escritura actual... Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

_2: Cuadros y superioridades_

Abrió los ojos, parpadeando difícilmente ante la luz solar que le abrasaba la cara, ahora que era consciente de ello.

-¡Hermione, levanta!... ¡Hoy te vas a Italia! –avisó Parvati con algo de celos.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas, empapada de sudor. El calor estival se colaba por las ventanas de su dormitorio, y a pesar del calor que pasaba en la cama, su pereza podía con ella.

-¡Venga! -insistió- ¡Aún me extraña que yo te tenga que despertar!

-Ayer me quedé hasta las cuatro y media leyendo, por los nervios –dijo, entre sonoros bostezos.

Se desperezó, estirando su espalda hasta el extremo, y se levantó para lavarse la cara en el pequeño baño que compartían en el dormitorio.

-Bueno¿y qué nos traerás de Italia?

-¿Traeros? -alzó la ceja- ¿Acaso piensas que puedo meter toda Italia en mi maleta?

-Si eso incluye a los italianos... –se introdujo Lavender en la conversación-. Dicen que son algo inexplicable en la cama –añadió con una sonrisa picarona y ensoñadora.

Hermione enarcó aún más la ceja.

-Mi propósito de viaje no es ese, pero gracias por el consejo –dijo, secándose la cara con una toallita que había dejado a su derecha, mirando a Lavender a través del reflejo del espejo.

-¿Y cuál es, entonces? –Parvati ladeó su cabeza, sin comprender.

-Visitar varias partes del país –contestó rápidamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ahhh... –Parvati arremetió un leve codazo a Lavender, que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-_Tevijto_ –trató de decir Hermione con la boca llena de pasta de dientes.

-Mujer¡es que a Italia no sólo se va para estudiar, fotografiar, y leer!, sino para dar vueltas por la noche, subir en la góndola, bailar en las verbenas, comer helados, spaghetti,... y tontear con alguien –volvió a sonreír Lavender picaronamente.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer eso, pero no con la persona que me han asignado...

-¿Y se puede saber quien...?

-Draco Malfoy.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron Lavender y Parvati en un mismo grito.

-Sí, ni más ni menos que el príncipe de la pedantería.

-Di más bien el rey –dijo Parvati, ayudando a Hermione a introducir las últimas cosas en su maleta.

-No me espera un viaje agradable –murmuró la chica entre dientes, molesta.

-¡Bah!...¡ya verás como con un par de palabritas bien dichas se le va la tontería! –dijo Lavender, positiva como siempre.

-Eso espero... Bueno, voy a cambiarme.

Y cogiendo unos vaqueros y una camisa azul celeste, se introdujo en el baño con pesados pasos.

Parvati se giró hacia Lavender:

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-No. Tan sólo era para alentarle a que se divierta –dijo, con gesto culpable...

* * *

-Draco, despierta, hoy te largas a Suecia. 

-Italia, Zabini, Italia... –dijo una voz ronca con la boca medio abierta del bostezo.

-Pues eso. Va, levántate, que llegas tarde al desayuno.

Esa mañana desayunaban Hermione y él juntos, debido a la madrugada para el viaje, por eso no tenía muchos ánimos para levantarse...

-No quiero...

-Yo tampoco quería despertarte...¿no te jode?, y me hiciste quitar el despertador ya que no parecías enterarte cuando sonó, y despertaste a todo el dormitorio.

-Como si me importara... –murmuró el slytherin mientras se desperezaba.

-A ti, puede que no, pero a Flint...

-¡Pero si estos muros son demasiado gruesos!...¡no exageres! -dijo riendo por la bajo, aún tapado por las mantas- ¿Cómo puede haberla oído Flint, si está a dos muros de piedra de aquí?

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió estruendosamente.

-¡Malfoy! -gritó, iracundo- ¡Métete el despertador por tu culo de pijo, imbécil!

Y volvió a cerrase, haciendo que del techo cayera un polvillo casi inapreciable.

Blaise miró a Draco significativamente.

-Vale, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya me visto...

Se levantó de la cama desperezándose y bostezando de nuevo, asiendo la ropa de su baúl con total parsimonia.

-Por cierto, a ver que hacemos con Granger… -dijo el otro entre dientes.

Draco le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

-Me inclino más a considerarlo un insulto que una broma, así que no te pongas idiota de buena mañana.

-Buenoooo, que humor de perros recién levantado¿no? No sé para qué te digo nada, no se te puede hacer ni un comentario gracioso…

-Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de "comentarios graciosos", Zabini…

-No es necesario que lo digas, no te lo tomarías en serio ni por cuestión de orgullo… -murmuró con cierto veneno.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

"Ya ha picado", pensó Blaise. Sí, definitivamente, por cuestión de orgullo, Draco Malfoy sí se lo tomaría en serio…

-¿Qué te juegas?

-¿Qué decías…? –se hizo el loco.

-¿Que qué te juegas que me ligo a Granger antes de que estemos de vuelta?

Blaise fingió sobresalto.

-Draco, no es necesario que hagas algo así para causar impresión…

-¿No decías que no me tomaba ese comentario ni como cuestión de orgullo? Pues entonces…- Draco esperó respuesta.

Zabini se detuvo un momento, pensando el comentario correcto para enredar más el nudo.

-Tú mismo, pero no creo que sea posible, y no lo digo por ti –añadió al instante al ver la cara frustrada de su amigo- sino, por ella. Sabes de sobra que te odia…

Draco se paró a pensar también. Tenía razón, pero una apuesta era una apuesta. Si la deshacía ahora, dejaría su valor por debajo del nivel del mar.

-¿Y?- soltó tras su meditación- He dicho que lo haré y lo haré. Puedo lograrlo, si quiero. Parece que no me conoces, Zabini- dijo, por último, con cierto tono superior, mientras se cerraba en el pequeño baño compartido, dispuesto a ducharse.

Blaise sonrió maliciosamente.

-Precisamente porque te conozco, te he hecho picar el anzuelo, Malfoy…

* * *

Cuando Draco bajó las escaleras que dirigían el hall principal al Gran Comedor, pudo distinguir la figura de la chica tomando una copa de jugo de calabaza mientras leía tranquilamente. 

Reprimió una mueca de asco al pensar que tendría que compartir dos semanas de su vida con una muggle sin talento para las artes mágicas, imaginando dos semanas de insoportables sermones acerca del arte renacentista italiano, mientras perdía la oportunidad de hablar con una belleza que le sonreía desde la barra de una verbena en una plaza bajo la luz de la…

-¿Piensas quedarte de pie para desayunar? -le sobresaltó la joven castaña sin apartar su mirada del periódico mágico.

Volvió a la realidad. Ahora había alzado la cabeza y le observaba con indiferencia absoluta.

-¿Acaso crees que una miserable gryffindor como tú tiene que decirme lo que debo de hacer?

Ella rió, negando la cabeza y suspirando.

-Tú mismo. Deberías ahorrar la energía de tus piernas para visitar el lugar.

-Cómo si tú me fueses a llevar a dónde te venga en gana.

-No creo que te sepas los lugares italianos donde celebren verbenas nocturnas para pasar el rato¿me equivoco? –respondió rápidamente, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

Draco calló. Eso estaba claro, la sangre-sucia se sabría Italia de comienzo a fin, y sino, se lo habría estudiado, así que…

-Bueno, todo depende de dónde tengas pensado ir.

Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo evaluadoramente. Él se cruzó de brazos. La muchacha entornó sus ojos pardos, que titilaban con odio resuelto.

-Hablas como si me fueras a contratar de guía… -sonrió de una forma un tanto temeraria.

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

-Que sepas que, aunque conozca el país, no pienso llevarte por dónde tú quieras. Consíguete un mapa y arréglate tú solito; ya eres mayorcito para eso… Y dicen que los hombres os apañáis mejor que nosotras con los planos.

Draco quedó boquiabierto internamente. ¿Quién era ella para osar hablarle de ese modo?

Se sentó en la banqueta frente a ella y comenzó a servirse patatas y bacon junto a su taza de café.

Hermione ojeó unos instantes, fingiendo leer el periódico. ¿Tan orgulloso era la maldita serpiente, que además se sentaba delante de ella para demostrar su indiferencia? "Patético", se murmuró para sí. El chico no hacía más que intentar demostrar la falsa apariencia de un slytherin. "No es más que un presuntuoso hipócrita", se dijo bajo una risita.

El rubio viró su mirada hacia ella, mientras la chica tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó tras dudar unos segundos.

-¿Acaso no puedo reírme de la tira cómica semanal? –inventó Hermione en el último momento.

Draco regresó a su desayuno maldiciendo por tener boca y siguió a lo suyo.

Al otro lado de la mesa, la castaña rió su reacción…

* * *

-¿Y ahora qué? –dijo Draco, sentándose en una banqueta del aeropuerto. 

-Esperaremos hasta que llegue el hombre que nos tiene que recoger. Hemos quedado aquí dentro de media hora.

-¿Media hora? –bufó con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione le miró como a un detestable niño caprichoso.

-¿Por qué no podíamos haber utilizado el transporte mágico? -masculló, cruzándose de brazos.

La muchacha rodó los ojos, cansada. El viaje le iba a resultar de lo más divertido...

Un hombre con gabardina les recogió cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde y les llevó en un taxi hasta un lujoso hotel donde les llevaron las maletas a su habitación, después de un intercambio de susurros entre el hombre que les había transportado hasta allí y el responsable del hotel.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, Hermione no podía creerse lo que veía.

Era gigantesco, con un espacioso salón comedor, minibar, baño con jacuzzi y una enorme cama de dormitorio, acompañada de un armario con suficiente espacio para dos personas...

Parpadeó, frotándose los ojos con rapidez y volviendo su vista adelante. Descartada la ilusión, pensó.

Sin embargo, Draco pasó con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Tiró su maleta encima de la cama, golpeándola con la varita y observando estirado sobre la cama como su ropa se iba ordenando sola en el armario de su izquierda.

La chica borró la sonrisa de su cara al saber con quien tendría que compartir aquél paraíso y se asomó al baño para contemplar los pétalos de rosa que flotaban sobre el agua del jacuzzi.

Aproximándose a la cama, comenzó a deshacer la maleta pulcramente.

Draco la observó entre sorprendido y entretenido.

-¿Piensas deshacer la maleta así?

Hermione viró su mirada hacia él.

-Pues claro. Corro el riesgo de que me descubran; recuerda que estamos en civilización muggle. Además, con la magia luego no sé dónde está lo que busco...

Él asintió con lentitud y una ceja alzada.

-Ya veo...

Cuando hubo acabado, Draco seguía extendido sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Ella le miró de reojo, y suspiró internamente. Estaba claro que el niño de papá estaba más que acostumbrado a que se lo hicieran todo sin abrir apenas la boca. No pudo imaginar como estaba tan sumamente delgado, si nunca movía un solo dedo.

-Voy a bañarme –dijo recogiendo una toalla del baño y cerrando la puerta para cambiarse.

Tomando el pomo de la puerta para asegurarse de que la puerta principal, cercana al baño, estaba cerrada, se sorprendió viendo que el muchacho terminaba de colgar una señal de "No molestar" en el pomo exterior.

Al fin y al cabo, sabía cuando ser educado, pensó Hermione.

-Gracias–dijo a Draco, quien se acababa de acomodar en un mullido sillón.- Ha sido un detalle por tu parte colgarla.

Él le dirigió una mirada interrogativa:

-No me gusta que me molesten mientras leo…-dijo con cierto sarcasmo, señalando un libro…

No supo cuanto tiempo perdió paralizada y boquiabierta, tratando de sacar a flote su cordura. Al cabo de cinco desquiciantes segundos, recuperó la compostura, aún sin dar crédito al egocentrismo y egoísmo del joven, y se metió en el jacuzzi, respirando hondo y tratando de relajar los músculos tensos.

Si acababan de empezar el viaje y ya empezaba con chiquilladas como esas, Hermione no aguantaría más de dos días con él. Su paciencia tenía límite, pero su genio no.

Además, apostaba lo que fuese a que las visitas a los museos y ciudades no irían sobre ruedas teniendo a alguien así al lado…

Hermione salió del baño y casi tuvo que caerse de culo por no tropezar con una gran mesa de ruedas con grandes bandejas.

-Acaban de traer la cena los del hotel –respondió Draco (aún acomodado en su sillón) lo que Hermione iba a preguntar.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa cercana y cenaron en silencio. Cada uno con la vista fija en su plato, ajeno al otro, como tratando de demostrar su destreza con el manejo refinado de los cubiertos.

Hermione pensó de pronto en cómo reaccionaría cuando cayera en la cuenta de que tenía que dormir con ella. Esperó con pesadumbre que Draco no eligiera ese momento para sacarle de quicio…

Y como por arte magia…

-¿Dónde piensas dormir esta noche? –murmuró sin mirarle a la cara, con el tenedor casi en la boca.

Hermione se quedó sin habla, y tras varios segundos…

-¿Qué? –respondió en un hilo de voz, secamente.

-¿Qué dónde piensas dormir, te he preguntado? –dijo, aún sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Dónde me sugieres que duerma? –comenzó sarcásticamente la chica, oliéndose por dónde iban los tiros.

-¡Ah! No sé. Tú sabrás…

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…

-¡¿Pero tú quién coño piensas que eres?!... ¡No sé cómo te tratarán tus padres, pero ésta no es tu casa, y yo no pienso dormir en otro lugar por que a un estúpido crío caprichoso le resulte más cómodo dormir sólo en una cama de matrimonio!... ¡¿Me entiendes?! –trató de no perder el aliento tras el grito.

Malfoy seguía en su anterior pose, esta vez mirándole a los ojos con un toque felino en su mirada.

Soltó una pequeña risa malvada entre dientes.

-Eres muy predecible... ¿sabes? –espetó, con rostro divertido.

Silencio…

-¿Qué? –la muchacha alzó una ceja.

-Sabía que ibas a reaccionar así. Tienes mucho genio. –soltó entre risitas.

Hermione bajó su mirada a su plato, molesta.

-No te pongas así, sólo trataba de reafirmar y cerciorarme de tu personalidad. No ha sido más que una broma… -dijo sin darle importancia.

-¿Y desde cuando un slytherin bromea con una gryffindor? –dijo ella irónica.

-No estoy en el colegio. Nadie está pendiente de a quién tengo y no tengo que odiar...

-A eso le llamo yo personalidad… –respondió mordaz.

-No eres la más indicada para hablar... ¿no crees? Tus "amigos" – remarcó acentuada la palabra con asco –son los primeros que no soportan verme por los pasillos…

-Draco –pronunció también marcado y por primera vez su nombre ante él-, no es competencia entre casas. Mis amigos no me obligan a odiarte. Te lo ganas tú con tu despreciable forma de ser.

-Bueno, el caso es que…-dijo, tras tragar su trozo de carne, intentando fingir que ese comentario no le había dolido.- Aquí no voy a odiarte por que me obliguen a ello…

Hermione alzó sus ojos a los suyos.

-…que no quiere decir que vaya a ser agradable contigo si no me nace –contestó con la típica y genuina sonrisa Malfoy colgada de sus labios.

Hermione odió por primera vez haber sacado buena nota en un exámen.

* * *

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde al museo! –exclamó Hermione entre zancadas exageradas. 

-¿Y no podemos ir otro día? –se quejó su compañero a regañadientes.

-No. ¡Las visitas de esta tarde y mañana las tenemos reservadas también!... Sabía que no se podía contar con tu puntualidad…

-¡Eh!, avisaste nada más levantarme de que teníamos que ir a un museo. Además, no es muy agradable que te despierten zarandeándote... ¿sabes?

-¿Y te quejas de cómo te despierto¡tus ronquidos me han tenido toda la noche en vela!

-Yo no ronco –dijo, secamente.

-Claro, las ojeras me salen por gusto. No fastidies… -Hermione seguía esquivando la gente para poder ganar tiempo.

Malfoy apreció el tono sarcástico en la voz y se dio por vencido.

Por fin llegaron al museo antes de comenzar la visita libre y compraron las entradas. Entraron tras un grupo guiado, esperándose a que las salas por las que iba pasando el grupo eran las siguientes para ellos, de modo que podían observar cuadros y esculturas en soledad y con paciencia (Draco, con aburrimiento).

Hermione no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció viendo un cuadro de un atardecer en Venecia. La pintura retrataba a la perfección los tonos anaranjados de la ciudad en el ocaso, era un exquisito placer para sus ojos. Era tan bello, tan atrayente, tan…

-¿Quién es el autor? –preguntó de pronto la voz del slytherin tras ella, con un tinte intrigado.

Miró la placa a la derecha del cuadro, pero tan sólo ponía el título.

-No se indica, parece anónimo. Tan sólo pone "Ocaso veneciano".

Draco se posó a su derecha, observando el cuadro un poco más interesado que en las otras obras. Quizá era una copia de…

-¿No es precioso? –dijo Hermione, maravillada por sus colores y tonalidades.

Él asintió, percatándose de la afición de la chica por el arte.

-Si te gusta este cuadro, te encantaría la colección que tengo en casa.

Hermione se giró inmediatamente hacia él.

-¿Tienes una colección?... ¿de qué autor?

Draco le miró de reojo. No esperaba que se lo tomase con tanta ilusión y admiración, tratándose de él…

-Midgrey Yentlay. Fue una maga muggle que vivió hace ciento cincuenta años. Mi padre la obtuvo en una subasta y me la regaló para mi cumpleaños.

-¿Midgrey Yentlay?... ¡¿una de las primeras secretarias del Ministro de Magia de entonces?!

El rubio asintió.

-No me lo puedo creer…- Hermione no salía de su asombro.- He leído muchísimo sobre ella en libros de la escuela. Sus cuadros sólo los he visto en fotos… y curiosamente, los matices y la técnica de este cuadro son muy similares a su estilo… y también es óleo…

Draco rió por lo bajo.

-Es una copia de una original que tengo en casa.

Ella volvió a mirarle con los ojos como platos.

-Mi padre solucionó el problema en el departamento de arte mágico, enviando una copia idéntica al original gracias a la magia. El dueño del museo, muggle consciente de la existencia de la magia, quería el original para que permaneciera aquí, pero mi padre siempre se sale con la suya, y el resto ya lo sabes…

Ella no pudo evitar que un brillo de envidia brotara en su mirada. Draco, por su parte, no mostraba expresión alguna. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente admirara que su padre tuviera tan buen gusto para las obras de arte, pero Hermione adoraba demasiado aquella pintora.

-Quizá… quizá pueda enseñarte algún día la colección.

Hermione rió por lo bajo.

-Muy bueno, Malfoy, pero no tiene ninguna gracia…

-Mmm… Lo decía en serio.

Y parecía que por su expresión y mirada, sí…, pensó ella. Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Contemplar la colección de la Midgrey sería fascinante, pero tal y en las manos en las que se encontraban…

-Vamos… -dijo Hermione tristemente.- Quiero comprarme una lámina de este cuadro antes de salir…

Draco no comprendió la situación. ¿Había dicho algo hiriente…?

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué hacía pensando él en si le había hecho daño a Granger o no? No debería de importarle… ¿no?

_NdA: ...¿Y bien?... ¿Qué tal la experiencia?... :P Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_3er capítulo: Almohadones y discusiones _

-¿Qué haces? –murmuró Draco, observando como Hermione cogía el teléfono con mal humor.

-Llamo al servicio de habitaciones, para que traigan la cena ya, me muero de hambre –respondió secamente.

Draco no sabía por qué se comportaba de esa manera. No se creía que estuviera así por que no le hubiera dado tiempo a visitar el siguiente museo. Supuso que se sentía celosa por que su peor enemigo tuviera un cuadro que tanto le fascinaba.

Él se quedó mirándola un instante, mientras seguía marcando. Tomó una decisión rápida.

Aún le quedó duda de si lo hacía por que no quería verla triste, o por que quería demostrar su libertad económica. Se obligó a sacudir el cerebro.

Se aproximó y, robándole el teléfono de su mano, lo colgó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vístete.

-¿Qué? –contestó, confusa.

-Que te vistas; nos vamos a cenar fuera.

Hermione se sorprendió internamente. ¿Una cena? Ni siquiera Ron le había llevado a ningún sitio a cenar de improvisto. Aunque su economía no se lo permitiera, siempre podría haber preparado una cena en su casa, sin extenderse en gastos. A aquella relación siempre le faltaron detalles de la vida diaria…

-¿Adónde?

-No lo sé, ya veremos.

-Malfoy.

Él se volvió a ella.

Hermione tenía una expresión triste, que poco a poco se transformó en seriedad y preocupación fingidas.

-Yo… yo no tengo el dinero suficiente dinero para pagarme la cena, he traído lo justo para los museos y demás, y poco más para los regalos de mis padres. Y no creo que fuera buena idea salir sin conocer la ciudad por la noche.

Draco se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada.

-¿De verdad pensabas venir sólo para eso? –esperó que coincidieran en respuestas. La chica pasaba demasiado tiempo entre libros y mazmorras, pensó con algo de pena.

Ella miró hacia otro lado. Él centró su mirada en ella.

-¿De veras pensabas que iba a permitir que pagaras tú la cena? –preguntó, buscando su mirada con más ternura de la calculada.

Comenzó a pensar que el papel que no quería mostrarle se le iba de las manos, pero no le importaba; estaban en Italia, lejos de miradas ajenas, al fin y al cabo…

La chica siguió con el mismo punto de mira, la misma baldosa de mármol del minuto anterior, pero su mirada se endureció considerablemente una milésima después de su comentario.

-He venido aquí para aprovechar una beca, no para que me restriegues tu dinero por la cara.

Él se sorprendió de la frialdad que podía llegar a demostrar la gryffindor. Si se viese desde otros ojos, no se reconocería. ¿Era así como se comportaba él con los demás de las otras casas? No le gustaba…

Hermione abrió la puerta del baño y cerró la puerta desde dentro. Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la puerta.

-Voy a tomar un baño –mintió.

Draco no salía de su asombro. ¿Por qué era tan difícil tratar con mujeres? Rogó una ayuda al cielo por primera vez.

Se aproximó al baño y se apoyó en la puerta.

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora? –preguntó elevando la voz a causa de la rabia.

-¡Si querías humillarme más, sólo tenías que volver a nombrar la preciosa colección que tienes en tu casa!

-¡Ja¡lo sabía¡Es eso¿No es cierto¡Estás celosa por el cuadro!

-¡No estoy celosa por el cuadro¡Estoy así por que me dijiste que me llevarías a tu casa para ver el cuado, y no me gustan que me mientan¡Tú eres un slytherin, y yo una gryffindor; y tú jamás llevarías a una muggle a tu casa amigablemente para enseñarle una colección¡Eres un mentiroso y un egocéntrico¡Si querías fardar de pasta, te equivocas de persona! –respondió con furia la voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Un silencio los envolvió. Uno queriendo sacar las palabras, la otra sin querer decir más…

-Iba en serio… -dijo más bajo, sacándose las espinosas palabras de la cabeza- No era para… presumir de dinero, Granger. Sabía que te gustaba ese cuadro, y quería mostrártelo. Eso es todo…

La chica se sorprendió de aquello. Y su apellido sonaba muy bonito en sus labios, aunque algo distante.

-¡Lo que no entiendo es por qué coño te comportas así¡supuse que no te gustaría que nos llevásemos mal, y traté de ser agradable!

Hermione aguardó unos instantes. Suspiró, insultándose internamente.

-Yo… de verdad que no entiendo nada. Si quieres salir, ya saldrás: yo me voy.

-¡Malfoy!

Se detuvo de camino al dormitorio para cambiarse.

-Perdona, yo… he sido una estúpida. Perdona si te he malinterpretado, pero… pero¡entiéndeme! Siempre… siempre has sido de otro modo, nunca te has comportado con nadie así¡y menos conmigo¿Cómo iba a pensar que lo hacías para que me sintiera a gusto¿Cuándo pude confiar en ti?-dijo, aún sentada en el suelo del baño.

Él bajó la mirada al suelo.

Ella hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas.

Ninguno decía nada. Ninguno hacía nada.

-Supongo que nunca te di razones para ello, tienes razón. Pero el colegio es el colegio, y seguimos siendo de casas distintas. Ni yo puedo mostrarme amigable, por que me obligan, ni tú puedes tampoco, por que me odias por ello, y…

-Yo me muestro así por que no sabes pedir perdón –interrumpió ásperamente.

Ella esperó a las palabras mágicas unos instantes.

Draco seguía de espaldas al baño. Ella abrió la puerta.

-Perdón.

Hermione rió por lo bajo.

-Si es un perdón obligado, no tiene sentido –se apoyó en el marcó de la puerta con los brazos y las piernas cruzados.

Él se giró hacia ella. Suspiró.

-¿Cómo prefieres que lo haga¿Te lamo los zapatos, o beso los bajos de tus pantalones?

Ella rodó los ojos, divertida.

-Voy a cambiarme –murmuró él, sonriendo con matiz distinto al habitual. ¿Sería así una sonrisa sincera suya? Hermione jamás se acostumbraría a ella, la había visto demasiado poco… se veía tan confortable así…

-Está bien –dijo ella.

-Entonces…

Se miraron.

-¿Vienes? –le miró él, con una expresión neutra.

Hermione pasó de buscarse excusas…

-Vale –sonrió.

Él amplió su sonrisa.

-Ahora vengo –dijo.

Una melodía de repiques se oyó en el bolso de la chica.

Hermione corrió a toda prisa a coger el móvil y pulso la tecla para admitir la llamada.

-¿Sí?

"¿Hermione?... ¡estate quieta, te escucho muy mal!"

-¿Harry? –gritó alegre.

"No grites o me reventarás el tímpano¿quieres?... ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Estás bien?"

-¡Claro que sí¿por qué lo preguntas? Pareces preocupado.

"Los dos estamos preocupados. Nos hemos enterado ésta misma mañana de quien era tu compañero de viaje" dijo el moreno con tono amargado.

Hermione sintió un vuelco en el estómago al oír aquello. No quería ni imaginar cómo se lo habría tomado Ron. Sus celos no eran normales…

-¡Ah, tranquilo¡estoy bien¡eso no me supone ningún problema¡vengo a disfrutar de mi viaje, nadie me lo va a amargar¡ya me encargo yo de eso!

"Eso espero. Cuéntame¿qué tal va todo?"

-Bien, hemos visitado un museo ésta mañana y me he comprado una lámina de un cuadro precioso, ya lo verás. Y ahora… ahora me estaba cambiando… -dijo, sin querer dar más detalles.

"¿Ya te estás poniendo el pijama¿no es muy pronto?... Bueno, seguro que estarás muy cansada para irte a dormir ahora…

-Sí, eso es –mintió.- ¿Y vosotros¿qué tal estáis?

"Esp… espera un segundo¿quieres?... (Ponte, Ron… sólo… saludarla… Roooon… ¡Ron!... ¡…éfono ahora mismo!... ¡…nte ya!). Perdona, se va a poner Ron¡Cuídate y diviértete¡adiós!".

-¡Adiós, Harry!

"Err… ¿hola?", la voz del pelirrojo resonó ésta vez en el móvil.

-Hola, Ron…

Silencio…

"¿Qué… qué tal todo¿estás bien?", esto último lo dijo muy seriamente.

-Sí, Ron, estoy bien –dijo, abochornada, apoyando la cabeza en la mano.

Unos pasos sonaron detrás de ella, y Draco interrumpió en la habitación, cogiendo la cartera de su cajón.

-¿Ya estás? –preguntó.

Hermione tapó el micrófono demasiado tarde.

"¡Es él¿verdad?... ¡Está ahí¿cómo pudiste aceptar que tu compañero de viaje fuera ese cretino¡De verdad que no…!".

-Aquí, el único que no acepta eres tú, Ron –espetó, escueta.

No se oyeron palabras los segundos siguientes.

-Adiós, Ron.

"Pásatelo bien…"

Hermione pulsó la tecla roja, y suspiró, apoyando su cabeza con las dos manos.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Preguntó el rubio, tras ella.- No parece que tengas muchas ganas de salir.

-No, tranquilo, es sólo que… -suspiró de nuevo.- No es más que un crío. -contestó con cara de asco.- Ahora vengo, voy a cambiarme.

Y se dirigió al dormitorio… no sin antes girarse para ver cómo iba vestido el rubio.

Unos zapatos negros bajo unos pantalones vaqueros, junto a una camiseta negra de manga corta, algo ajustada. Se preguntó como podía tener aquél figurín sin mover un dedo.

-Se me hace raro verte con camiseta –dijo Hermione, evitando mirarle a la cara.

Abrió la puerta del armario y sacó lo que ya siempre se ponía para ocasiones como aquella, una falda vaquera y una camisa del algodón roja de manga larga. Llevaría las mismas sandalias negras que llevaba puestas antes y una gargantilla negra también con pendientes a juego.

Esperó que no fuese demasiado exagerada, apenas se maquilló. Se arregló el pelo con un hechizo por no perder más tiempo, y salió al salón.

Draco estaba viendo la televisión, esperándole.

Ella se acercó a la puerta y tomó el pomo.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó.

Él se giró automáticamente, levantándose en el acto.

La observó de arriba abajo, intentando hacerlo con la mayor discreción posible.

-Me he arreglado demasiado¿no? –interrogó Hermione con gravedad.

-N… no¡que va! Vas… bien –se contuvo de mirarle el escote.- Esa gargantilla es preciosa.

-Ah, sí, me la regaló Harry hace ya tiempo... –se arrepintió de haberlo dicho en el momento. No quería hacerle sentir incómodo. Se prometió no hablar de Harry y Ron en toda la noche.

-Ya… -él se pasó una mano por la nuca. No quería hablar de sus amigos aquella noche. Sabía que si lo hacía, no sería para halagarlos… –Bueno, vamos…

* * *

-¿Qué van a tomar? –les preguntó un estirado camarero.

-Para mí, un entrecot a la pimienta poco hecho, y para ella…

-Tomaré carpaccio de buey.

-¿Y para beber?

-Yo ag…

-Tráiganos el mejor vino que tengan.

Hermione le miró con reproche.

-¿Qué¡para una vez que salimos…!

Rodó los ojos…

Lo único que rompía el silencio era un solo de piano lento que sonaba desde un altavoz cercano a ellos.

Hermione se apoyó en su respaldo y se abrazó a sí misma, suspirando.

Si no sacaba un tema de conversación pronto, sabía que la cena se alargaría del aburrimiento. Se arrepintió de haber aceptado la cena.

-¿Qué tienes pensado para mañana?

-¿Para mañana?, no lo sé… -dijo sacando una pastilla de su bolso.

Draco observó como se la tomaba.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Me va a explotar –dijo con ojos decaídos.

Él rió.

-Eso es del cansancio… –dijo apoyando su cara en la mano, mirándola preocupado.- ¿Por qué no nos tomamos el día libre¡Siempre lo programas todo, y no me gusta!

-Si no fuera por mí, te habrías pasado encerrado en el hotel los dos días que llevamos aquí.

-No me refiero a que nos quedemos en el hotel, sino a que hagamos lo que queramos, que nos divirtamos. Déjame tomarme un respiro¿quieres?, el arte no es lo mío… -dijo con mirada cansada.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Y dónde piensas ir?

-He estado consultándole a un empleado del hotel algún lugar de ocio y me ha recomendado un parque de atracciones que hay a unos ocho kilómetros de aquí.

Ella exageró aún más su expresión.

-¿Un parque de atracciones?

-¿Qué prefiere su majestad? –con tono sarcástico.

-Mmm…

-¿Un museo?

-Que gracioso… –murmuró con tono asqueado.

-¿Entonces?

Hermione meditó unos segundos, peor no se le ocurrió sitio a donde poder ir a divertirse, claro que si quería diversión, se podía entretener en cualquier biblioteca…

-¿Ves?, no tienes ni idea de donde ir…

-Ya lo pensaré esta noch…

Hermione sintió vibrar su bolso.

El móvil temblaba en el escondido bolsillo donde guardaba el monedero, observó Draco. "Siempre escondiendo lo valioso, era de esperar. Qué desconfiada..."

-¿Sí?

"¡Hermione!", sonó al otro lado del celular una voz con tono cantarín. Indudablemente, Lavender. "¿Qué tal va todo con el señor-pedantería-al-poder?"

-Oh, bueno, es pasable. Tranquila, hoy está manso…-rió, aliviada de poder hablar libremente ante tal aburrimiento.

Draco frunció el ceño, imaginándose de quien hablaban.

-Todo bien, no te preocupes… Sí, ya hemos visitado alguno… Estoy cenando… ¿Qué dónde?, pues…pues… en el hotel, por supuesto¿dónde pensabas que me iría a cenar?

"Mentirosa", gesticuló Draco, cuando le echó una ojeada. Rió para sí misma, sabía que él iba a reaccionar así. Instantes después, colgaba el móvil.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía sonreír así.

Hermione alzó su mirada de la carta que había empezado a ojear.

-Hay pocas personas que logren hacerme sonreír, la verdad…

Él mantuvo su mirada, persistente. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Ella fue ampliando su sonrisa poco a poco, mientras recordaba…

-El que más me hacía reír era Ron cuando se hacía el muerto sobre la escoba en pleno vuelo… -dijo, sonriente.

Draco rodó sus ojos, más amargado aún que antes…

Ella se arrepintió por haber nombrado a sus amigos, aunque no mucho.

El camarero interrumpió la conversación y les posó delante de cada uno su plato, y comenzaron a cenar en silencio.

Hermione estuvo segura de que, sino hubiese nombrado a Ron, el silencio no habría resultado tan asfixiantemente tenso.

-Así que…-tosió-, así que estuviste saliendo con Weasley… -comentó Malfoy, casualmente.

Vuelco de estómago, causado por los nervios. Comenzó a pensar que el rubio no tenía consideración. ¿No se le ocurría pensar que, en aquellos momentos, hablar de ese tema era lo que menos le apetecía?

-S…sí, estuvimos saliendo… -contestó, tomando otro trozo de su carpaccio.

-¿Y por qué terminasteis?

Ella le miró recelosa. ¿Debería conf...?

-Puedes confiar en mí, tranquila –interrumpió con voz segura, aunque no del todo fiable.

Observó sus ojos con distanciamiento. No parecía mentir. De todos modos, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, aunque no fuera la persona más indicada. Era la menos próxima a Ron. Trató de contarle a Harry como se sentía, pero estaba convencida de que se lo diría a Ron, e insistiría más en volver a pedirle perdón por…

Sacudió su cabeza unas milésimas.

Suspiró. Tomó aire con pesadumbre. Cada vez le gustaba menos nombrar cosas en relación con Ron.

-Discutíamos siempre por chiquilladas. Es una persona muy cabezota y no sabe admitir sus errores cuando los comete. Todo eso, más el hecho de que se pasaba el día vigilando con quien hablaba, colmaron el vaso. Lo nuestro nunca funcionó bien. Jamás tuvo detalles conmigo, tampoco…

Esperó que el slytherin tuviera una sonrisa triunfante en la cara cuando levantara su mirada hacia él; al fin y al cabo, Ron y él se odiaban, y descubrir sus defectos ante él le inflaría el ego, pero…

-Él jamás te mereció…–susurró con sinceridad, incluso con aspereza.

Hermione aún no se creía lo que oía.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Nadie le había dicho algo así desde que terminó con Ron, tan directo y poco sutil.

Él bebió de su copa, para luego posarla sobre la mesa.

-Es lo que opino después de todo lo que me has dicho.

-Pues no sé como puedes opinar de ese modo. Ni siquiera me conoces tanto como para hacerte a la idea de quien merecía a quien…

-Él no es más que un niño, y lo sabes –cortó con firmeza.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño, a la defensiva. Tenía razón, pero Ron seguía siendo alguien importante para ella…

-Tampoco era tan infantil… -desvió su mirada hacia otra mesa, con una sonrisa dulce y a la vez melancólica.

Draco captó su expresión.

¿Qué estaría pensando en esos momentos¿Seguiría enamorada de él? Le daban ataques de rabia sólo de pensarlo. ¿Cómo pudo haberse quedado tan pillada por un palurdo como Weasley?

Hermione se hallaba en su mundo. Dejó de ser consciente de lo que a su alrededor ocurría. Tan sólo podía ver, en su memoria, la figura de un joven pelirrojo enzarzada con la de una muchacha de su edad con los cabellos rubios platino.

Suspiró. ¿Qué tuvo aquella chica que no tuviera ella? Ella no era muy atractiva, pero, al fin y al cabo, fue Ron quien le pidió comenzar aquella relación. ¿Por qué de golpe y porrazo tuvo que hacerle aquello? Y encima el día del baile…

"…Granger…"

Si cerrara los ojos, incluso podría sentir los labios de Ron en su cuello, en su espalda, en su boca…

"…Granger…"

Podía escuchar la voz de Hermione llamándole desde la cama del dormitorio, tras levantarse juntos…

Aún seguía con la misma pregunta rondándole la cabeza, sin poder dirigir su mente hacia otro tema menos angustioso… pero no podía, seguía escociendo como una sucia herida en el pecho… Igual Ron siempre se lo tomó en broma, como todo… Visto así, dolía más…

-¡Granger!

Volvió a la realidad con un vuelvo de estómago.

Él le miraba entre interrogante y sorprendido, mientras tragaba su trozo de carne.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado empanada, pensando en aquello…?

-Di…dime- trató de tranquilizarse. Notaba los ojos aguados…

…y Malfoy pareció notarlo también.

No. No podía permitir que Draco le viera de esa manera.

Se levantó sin mediar palabra y dirigió sus pasos al baño, rápida como una bala.

¿Por qué ahora¿Que no se había desahogado lo suficiente la noche antes de partir hacia Italia?

Cada vez se arrepentía más de haber aceptado la beca. Odiaba que le vieran llorando, y… en el fondo era consciente de que no quería que Draco se percatara de su estado de ánimo. Por muy enemigo que fuera anteriormente, había tregua, y podía utilizar aquella oportunidad para sonsacarle algo y después divulgarlo todo cuando llegara al colegio… ¿sería capaz?

Rompió a llorar por el pasillo, evitando a la gente que le miraba entre interrogativa y compasiva.

Pero no quería la lástima de la gente. No, no, no…

Sólo necesitaba olvidarse de aquello, y disfrutar de sus "vacaciones", por así decirlo…

Se encerró en el baño y se miró en el espejo. Suerte que no se maquillaba, por que habría tenido la cara empastrada de máscara de pestaña.

Respiró hondo. Cerró los ojos. Miró hacia el cielo, aún con los párpados bajos, como en plegaria silenciosa.

Un golpe en la puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Miró hacia la entrada del baño de mujeres. O la mujer que tocaba a la puerta era muy robusta, o no era una mujer…

Nudo en el estómago. Se volvió hacia la puerta con mil preguntas en la mente…

¿Él?

Trató de tranquilizarse. Pensaba que Draco se quedaría en la mesa esperándola, que no le daría importancia a lo que le pasara. Por mucho que estuvieran en tregua, él seguía conservando su personalidad. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran…

-¿Oye¡eh¿estás ahí?, contesta, por favor…

¿…enemigos?

Sus ojos se tintaron de duda.

Un enemigo no acudiría a la ayuda de alguien con el estado de ánimo tan bajo.

Y sin embargo…

-Va, haz el favor de abrir la puerta…

No. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Él estaba siendo demasiado encantador con ella sin motivo alguno… El que no le insultara ya era razón para encontrarle simpático… Algo escondía.

Se miró al espejo. Ya no tenía los ojos tan hinchados y enrojecidos.

Se detuvo ante el pomo de la puerta, y, levantando la mano para asirlo, dudó por momentos.

No quería pensar cómo reaccionaría él cuando saliera del baño. ¿La acribillaría a preguntas o pasaría del tema? Lo segundo dolía más…

Se sorprendió pensando que le gustaría ser consolada por él. ¿Podría ella…?

No. Trató de tranquilizarse. Sacudió la cabeza.

Aquel arranque de lágrimas le estaba causando demasiados nervios. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ella...¿Que él…? Que estúpida era…

Abrió la puerta casi olvidando quien se hallaba tras ella.

-Grang…

La chica le miró algo fatigada, acongojada. No sabía qué hacer… y Draco no parecía tener en mente nada para evitar la tensión acumulada.

Bajando la mirada a sus zapatos, una mano se lo evitó.

El rubio le sostuvo el mentón firmemente.

-Llorar no tiene por qué ser vergonzoso- murmuró con ojos impasibles.

Hermione se preguntó por qué no una sonrisa, una muestra de comprensión. Pero… él seguía siendo él.

Ella le sonrió débilmente. Sabía que él, en el fondo, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por incumplir las reglas que les separaban.

* * *

La noche de Venecia resultaba muy agradable, pensó agradecida. El nudo de la garganta aminoró cuando apreció en el rostro la suave brisa desde uno de los puentes. No se sentía tan impaciente como en el restaurante. Incluso le hubiera gustado alargar el momento.

-Uff… ¿no estás congelada?- le preguntó él, frotándose los brazos.

-Si te hubieras quitado la chaqueta en el restaurante, ahora no tendrías tanto frío.

-Sí, mamá.

Mirada asesina de ella. Sonrisa entre sarcástica y divertida de él.

Siguieron caminando, bordeando un canal. Hermione no había dicho nada desde que habían salido del baño tras la cena. No mantenían ninguna conversación. Nadie decía nada, pero ambos se sentían bien así. Ahora el silencio no era tan desagradable, era incluso… placentero a su manera. Hermione, por que no tenía ganas de hablar, y él… bueno…

Draco tenía miedo de meter la pata diciendo algo que estropeara el momento. La pobre chica incluso le comenzaba a dar lástima. Él se imaginaba lo que tenía que suponer olvidar un desengaño. Hubiese dado todo por saber qué pensaba ella en esos instantes, se dijo mientras miraba su rostro iluminado por la tenue luz de las estrellas. Quizá habría algo que le pudiera animar la moral…

Aunque se castigaba en el fondo. Había tenido en cuenta la apuesta que hizo con Blaise durante el tiempo que estuvo con ella, pero cada vez le daba menos importancia al asunto. Lo único que le importaba de veras es como se lo tomarían los demás cuando vieran que no lo había conseguido.

Aunque no le daba rabia el no estar con ella por el asunto de la apuesta, precisamente… Comenzaba a caerle bien. Conociéndola mejor, no resultaba tan autoritaria, tajante, e indiferente como a primera vista.

Se negaba a sí mismo el poder estar de esa manera amigable con ella, pero un Malfoy tenía que acarrear con las consecuencias… aunque tampoco quería reprochar su reputación. Estaba en un callejón sin salida…

Un rumor de agua le sobresaltó.

Una pareja sonriente se paseaba sobre una góndola por el canal, abrazados tras el remero.

Esperó un suspiro o alguna cursilería por parte de Hermione, pero eso no ocurrió.

Ella les miró como envidiosa y algo entristecida.

Draco adivinó lo que pensaba… e iba a evitarlo.

Por suerte, la pareja finalizó su trayecto en un pequeño embarcadero a escasos metros de ellos.

Malfoy se prometió que lo hacía por la apuesta, no por ella.

Pero Hermione siguió caminando, ausente de todo. No se había percatado de que Draco se había detenido junto a la góndola y que terminaba de pagar al remero que les iba a conducir por el canal. Tras unos pocos segundos, miró por encima del hombro, dudosa de no escuchar los pasos atrás suyo.

Draco sonrió al ver su reacción; la joven había esbozado una sincera sonrisa, aunque con un tinte de la anterior tristeza. A Draco le dolió que no parara de pensar en aquel mequetrefe…

-No era necesario que hicieras algo así. Ya has gastado bastante dinero en la cena… -alegó ella.

-Venecia no es lo mismo sin góndolas¿no crees?

Draco pensaba que no debería de haber dicho eso. Hermione había estado deseándolo toda la noche.

Ella subió algo desconfiada con la ayuda del remero, y se sentó bajo el pequeño techo que les cubría, Draco junto a ella.

No quería abrir los ojos. Veía a Ron por todas partes, y no le gustaba. Miró hacia su derecha. Si no hubiera parpadeado varias veces, no hubiese vislumbrado con exactitud los ojos grises del slytherin. Pero no tenía la culpa; habían terminado recientemente, y su huella aún estaba en proceso de borrado…

Algo que Draco pareció captar.

-Llevas toda la noche así…- le sorprendió de sopetón él.

-¿Cómo que así?

-Pues así, triste.

Por unos segundos, a Hermione le pareció ver un reflejo consolador en sus ojos.

-Sigo pensando en lo que no debo- se le escaparon más palabras de las que quiso dejar salir.

Malfoy no hizo ningún comentario.

-Adelante; dime que soy una estúpida por salir con él, que fue una pérdida de tiempo, y que te resulta triste que…

-No te voy a decir nada de eso- le cortó él-. Precisamente te iba a decir que no te comieras más la cabeza. No necesito recordarte lo mal que lo hiciste; ya te estás atormentando tú mucho¿no? –dijo, mirando hacia el frente, impasible.

Le resultaba tan raro escuchar de sus labios esas palabras… No eran consoladoras, pero tampoco eran humillantes.

Por primera vez, le dio la razón internamente al chico. No debería de comerse la cabeza, sino…

-Deberías de disfrutar más el viaje- murmuró él.

Ella le miró atenta.

-Siempre estás pendiente de lo siguiente que tienes que hacer, o, sino, empiezas a pensar en cosas que no te dejan saborear esta ciudad. ¿Por qué no un poco de anarquía?

Hermione se quedó pensando. Cierto era que planificaba demasiado, pero tanto como para volverse partidaria de la anarquía…

Suspiró pesadamente. Menudas "vacaciones"…

-¿Quieres que volvamos?- preguntó Malfoy, viendo su cara cansada.

Ella le miró, agradecida, y asintió.

* * *

Ya en su habitación, Draco se cambió primero; Hermione prefirió darse una ducha. Al acabar de lavarse, el chico se tumbó en el sofá viendo la tele, esperando a que Hermione se duchara.

Hermione entró en el baño y se desnudó, dejando mientras tanto que la habitación se llenara de vapor. Trató de relajarse, intentando sacarse de la mente todo lo que esta noche había ocurrido.

Estaba segura que si Malfoy le había invitado a subir a una góndola, era sólo por que se sentía obligado a hacerlo para no verla tan entristecida.

Suspiró de nuevo, confundida. Sólo quería olvidarse de todo. Mañana se tomaría el día libre, así, ella podría relajarse, y Malfoy no tendría argumentos para quejarse de su excesiva organización…

Por otro lado, Draco se aburría sobremanera. No había nada en la tele que valiera la pena. Un bostezo cubrió su expresión adormilada. Estaba más dormido que consciente.

De repente, sintió la llamada de la naturaleza. Había bebido demasiado líquido en la cena.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, parado ante el pomo de la puerta…

-Granger¿te falta mucho?, necesito entrar…

Pero Hermione no contestó.

Cuando entró, el baño estaba repleto de vapor casi asfixiante.

No le dio importancia al asunto, pensó medio dormido. Al fin y al cabo, si no hacía ruido, ella no se enteraría de que había entrado a utilizar el inodoro. Además, el agua encubría el sonido de sus pasos…

Esperó unos segundos a que se disipara el espeso vapor de agua, cuando vislumbró la figura de la chica dentro de la ducha. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó admirando el contorno tras las cortinas de nailon, pero no hizo más que imaginar el agua resbalando por su cuerpo lentamente, y sus manos recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con delicadeza.

A causa de ello, comenzó a notar cierta presión en la entrepierna, incluso dolor. Cuando miró allí abajo… y salió cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Hermione se detuvo del susto y asomó la cara entre las cortinas. Al no ver nada extraño, volvió a lo suyo, sin percatarse de quien había entrado.

Mientras tanto, Draco no sabía en qué pensar para "calmarse". Aquel incidente le había despertado bastante (N/A: No me llaméis cruel ). Ahora que se encontraba algo más consciente, empezaba a preguntarse cómo había podido excitarse tan tórridamente con la imagen de Granger…

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, tratando de tranquilizarse, y de "tranquilizarla".

Hermione salía de la ducha, secándose con una toalla y poniéndose el camisón mientras cuando entró en el dormitorio…

…tiempo justo que le dio al chico para taparse con un cojín de la cama.

Y así se lo encontró Hermione, con las piernas abiertas, sentado en el borde de la cama y tapando su entrepierna con un cojín.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

Malfoy podía sentir cómo la sangre se le subía a las mejillas poco a poco…

-…estás rojo- añadió la morena, extrañada de su comportamiento.

¿Qué podía decir en ese momento para justificar la situación?, pensó con desesperación.

-Me… me encantan estos cojines…

Hermione alzó una ceja.

-¿A ti no?- preguntó él, sonriendo, apurado.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, casi haciéndose una idea de lo que sucedía…

-¿Qué guardas ahí abajo?- sonrisa gatuna.

-N…nada.

-¿Pero qué te ocurre?, estás extraño…- dijo ella, interrogativa.

-He dicho que nada¿qué entiendes por "nada"? -Realmente se estaba pasando, si lo único que quería era ahuyentar el interrogatorio de la chica.

Efectivamente, le miró totalmente indignada, y levantando la mano para darle una bofetada, aprovechó el momento en el que él giró la cara para prepararse ante el impacto, y le arrebató el cojín…

…pero Draco fue más rápido y le cogió las manos justo en el momento en que ella ya había cogido el almohadón para levantarlo, lo que no quería decir de que Hermione no se hubiese percatado de su… "reacción".

Draco no sabía qué hacer. Seguramente ella estaría pensando que era un pervertido, y no le volvería a hablar en toda la estancia allí, pero…

Sin decir nada, Hermione salió al salón y se quedó fijamente mirando el televisor. El canal estaba emitiendo una película erótica, y el sofá tenía los cojines estratégicamente acomodados para tumbarse cómodamente.

Hermione miró de pronto a Draco con expresión acusadora.

-Así que era eso¿no?

Draco no dijo nada.

-Parece que a los slytherins os va el riesgo¿no?, por que estando yo aquí por medio… -dijo entre risitas.

Draco fue a rechistar ante aquello. No sabía nada de la programación en aquellos momentos, pero calló ante lo que terminaba de decir la gryffindor. Prefería que creyera que se había excitado por ver aquello, y no por verle a ella.

Y sin embargo, se sentía indignado de no poder reprocharle nada. No le gustaba que la gente tuviera una idea de él diferente a la realidad. Sin dar explicación alguna, sin poder, y sin querer darla, cerró la puerta del salón fuertemente.

Hermione se quedó allí de pie, con los ojos aún fijos en la puerta que se acababa de cerrar y pensando si se había excedido demasiado con los sarcasmos. Se sentía extrañamente dolida por su reacción.

A su vez, Draco estaba sentado en la cama del dormitorio, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y el rostro escondido tras las manos.

Hermione se dirigió al dormitorio, con la idea en mente de disculparse con el rubio.

Cuando alzó el puño cerrado para llamar a la puerta, la puerta se abrió con la brisa que entraba por la ventana, y pudo observar en silencio el torso del rubio asomado por ella, enredándose con las cortinas blancas.

De pronto, el rubio se giró hacia ella y le miró plenamente… y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Estaba harta de que le ocurriera lo mismo que cuando estaba con Ron. Sólo había sentido esos vuelcos con él, y no le gustaba la idea de que con el rubio también los sintiera. Le hacía tener una idea diferente de él… No, no le gustaba en absoluto.

Hermione se dirigió entonces a la cama, olvidándose de la disculpa, se sentó al borde de la cama para abrir el sobre de la lámina del cuadro que había comprado del museo, y se cortó con el filo del abrecartas. Maldiciendo en voz baja, se mordió la herida y se durmió.

Malfoy permaneció allí, mirando hacia la puerta y preguntándose porqué la castaña se había sonrojado…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó molesta, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. La luz se colaba por la ventana de forma directa a sus ojos, y Malfoy no se había preocupado en correr las cortinas para evitarlo.

Gruñó por lo bajo y retozó en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no lo consiguió, así que, a regañadientes, se levantó y se dirigió al baño, abriendo la puerta frotándose los párpados con el puño…

… y se topó con el torso desnudo del slytherin, tan sólo cubierto por los vaqueros, poniéndose una camisa en aquellos mismos instantes.

Hermione sentía arder su cara. Por muy enemigo que fuera, jamás había visto un cuerpo tan musculosamente marcado; era técnicamente perfecto. Ni siquiera Ron le superaba, aunque las clases de quidditch que Harry le había ofrecido habían quedado plasmadas de forma realmente marcada en sus abdominales…

En un momento de despiste, a la chica le tembló la mano, que aún sujetaba el pomo de la puerta, e hizo chirriar la puerta, a lo que Malfoy se giró y le vio allí, paralizada, ante la puerta.

Hermione cayó en la realidad de golpe.

-¡Serás salida…!- consiguió escuchar que gritaba Draco, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…- no sabía cómo se podía haber quedado tan hipnotizada mirándole de aquella manera tan poco discreta. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Salió disparada hacia el salón, se sentó, y trató de evitar la reprimenda doblando la esquina antes de que Draco saliera, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde…

-¡Si querías comprobar si seguía empalmado, que sepas que, mientras recuerde que estás cerca, no lo voy a lograr!- oyó desde el dormitorio.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Ya te he pedido perdón por eso! –gritó Hermione- ¡Y no te quejes, que tampoco estás tan bueno como para lograr que me sonroj…- iba a decir "sonroje", pero recordó el incidente, y rectificó- excite!

Silencio.

De pronto salió Malfoy, abrochándose la camisa rápidamente.

-¡Pues no sé si quizá no te excita, pero creo recordar perfectamente que te sonrojaste ayer mismo sin venir a cuento!

-¡¿Ahora resulta que una no puede tener la cara roja por el calor?!

-¡Claro, ahora encima con excusas baratas!

-¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy!

-¡En ese caso, te seguiré!

Ambos se quedaron mirándose con ojos impregnados de odio. Hermione giró la cara, abochornada… cuando vio el sofá manchado de sangre.

Había apoyado la mano en el sofá, y su dedo seguía sangrando.

-Mierda…

Se levantó de un salto y pasó por el lado de Malfoy, empujándole con el hombro para entrar en el dormitorio.

Malfoy palideció. Al fin y al cabo, ella sólo había entrado para curarse…

Salió y se sentó dónde antes se había sentado ella. Cogió su varita y limpió todo con un encantamiento.

Esto ya era demasiado. No podían seguir discutiendo por idioteces, tenían que resolver aquellas chiquilladas…

Draco encaminó sus pasos hacia el dormitorio, dónde se encontraba Hermione, y se la encontró en posición fetal, acurrucada sobre la cama, asiendo con fuerza su almohada.

No pasó. Simplemente se quedó allí, mirándola. Le resultaba tan indefensa, tan vulnerable, tan… adorable… Un momento¿había dicho adorable?

Sacudió su cabeza. Tenían que resolverlo cuanto antes. No quería llevar el peso de la discusión, y más si eso suponía comerse la cabeza con ella.

-¿Nunca has hecho una estupidez, y aunque pensabas que era lo correcto, no puedes evitar pensar en ello?- preguntó ella de sopetón. Las palabras le salían solas…

-Muchas veces- Draco pensaba que no respondería, pero sí lo hizo.- Pero el pasado no se puede cambiar. Lo que hay que hacer es intentar arreglar las cosas en el presente…

Hermione tenía razón.

El slytherin se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. Hermione seguía acurrucada de espaldas a él.

-Perdona, esta vez soy yo el que me he excedido.

-No es necesario que me pidas perdón por esto, esta vez me he pasado bastante…

-No. No es sólo por esto, sino por todo lo que te he hecho o dicho desde que nos conocimos…

Hermione se le quedó mirando, persistente. No hablaba en serio, pensó.

Pero por la mente de Draco comenzaban a saltar dudas que nunca creyó que fueran a saltar: la apuesta. Ahora se sentía miserable. Le daba la impresión de que cada cosa que le decía para consolarla era para aprovecharse de ella, para demostrar que un Malfoy nunca perdía… "Que triste resultas", se dijo internamente.

-De todas formas… yo también te pido perdón por haberte gritado.

Draco le miró a los ojos, con expresión aún culpable.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Hermione.

Draco negó con la cabeza, pero ella sabía que si no insistía, él jamás se lo diría.

-¿Quieres contarme qué ocurre?

-Nada...

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y buscó su mirada, interrogante.

-Nada importante…

* * *

NdA: Espero que os haya gustado. Más largo para más disfrute! ;) Gracias por leerme y feliz navidad!! P 


	4. Chapter 4

_4rto capítulo: De besos y mentiras_

Hermione levantó un párpado. En el reloj marcaban las cinco y cuarto de la mañana. La cama aún estaba hecha. Todo estaba quieto, en silencio, y éste sólo era roto por unos leves bufidos que apreciaba en su nuca. Cayó en la cuenta de golpe de que algo reposaba sobre su cintura. Se incorporó para ver la mano de Malfoy abrazándola, casi pegado a su cuerpo. No le importó, no iba a levantarse armándole un escándalo de buena mañana, y más después de cómo se había portado con él la noche anterior…

Se volvió dejando la mano que Malfoy había dejado reposar sobre ella en el colchón, y asió su almohada con dulzura. Era tan relajante verle dormir. Resultaba tierno pensar que en ese momento no tenía que fingir delante de nadie para demostrar su superioridad o su porte. En esos instantes era él mismo, era tal y cómo era él sin actuar según las personas que le rodearan. Ojalá se comportará sin actuar, pensó. Ojalá se comportara así habitualmente; ganaría muchos puntos con los demás… y con ella…

Se apoyó sobre la mano, aún observando sus pálidos labios medio abiertos y ligeramente temblorosos en cada respiración.

Con la otra mano, apartó un mechón rubio de su cara y sonrió. Se levantó lentamente para no despertarle y, cómo agradecimiento, le dio un beso, aunque dudoso, en la mejilla. Teniendo cuidado de no provocar ruido alguno, salió del dormitorio con pasos cautelosos…

… Y Draco abrió los ojos en ese momento, llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

Parpadeó con dificultad ante el molesto sonido proveniente de la mesita de noche. El teléfono del hotel sonaba estrepitosamente. Lo cogió y se lo pegó a la oreja.

-¿Diga?

"Malfoy…" -sonó una voz cantarina. Era Blaise Zabini.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?, ¡estaba durmiendo!

"A lo que iba… ¿has sacado las fotos?"

-¿Fotos?, ¿qué fotos?

"¿Crees que me iba a tragar que habías cumplido tu apuesta por el simple hecho de que me hubieras dicho que lo habías conseguido? No, señor, necesito pruebas, Malfoy."

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué me saque fotos con ella?

"Exacto."

-Estás loco de remate.

"Es posible. Las quiero para pasado mañana, o habré dado la apuesta por ganada..."

-Zabini, ¿no crees que esto es de crí…?

Demasiado tarde, Blaise ya había colgado.

Puso los pies en el suelo, sentándose en el borde de la cama, y se levantó pesadamente. Tras lavarse la cara en el baño, se miró en el espejo.

¿Qué debía de hacer? No quería seguir con la apuesta, aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Y lo de las fotos… Dios, eso ya era demasiado. Pero tampoco quería perder su reputación, estaba ya muy trabajada como para echarla a perder por una mierda de apuesta… Aunque, por otra parte, tampoco quería hacerle daño a…

Se obligó a no pensar en aquello.

Cuando entró en el salón-comedor, se encontró con Hermione sentada en el sofá, viendo un DVD del que no terminaba de distinguir el tema…

Se aproximó con curiosidad, pero sin hacer ruido alguno, para no sobresaltarla. Quería saber de qué se trataba.

Las imágenes reflejaban a Potter, Weasley y ella con un gorro de cartón el día de Nochevieja del año anterior, mientras Weasley le agarraba a ella por la cintura y ella le besaba la mejilla con una copa de champagne en la mano…

Un sollozo le detuvo.

Ahora que lo observaba, le morena tenía todo el sofá lleno de pañuelos arrugados y húmedos.

Se acercó con lentos pasos y se quedó tras ella.

-¿Por qué te gusta remover tanto el pasado?- preguntó con rabia. No entendía como podía ser tan masoca…

Hermione, con un pañuelo bajo su nariz, miró hacia el suelo.

Draco se le aproximó y se sentó a su lado.

-No hace falta que te reprimas, puedes hablar y contármelo… si quieres.

Poco a poco, los ojos de Hermione fueron adquiriendo de nuevo un tono rojizo, y el sollozo aumento su volumen cuando en el DVD volvió a aparecer otra escena de ellos dos.

Malfoy le cogió la cara, obligándole a no mirar el televisor, y la abrazó.

Ella no pareció darle importancia a quien le estaba abrazando y se derrumbó en su pecho. Lloró sin importarle quien era, sin importarle lo que pensaría después, nada le importaba en ese momento tanto como la separación entre Ron y ella por culpa de…

Malfoy le pasó la mano por el cabello y le besó la frente.

Tras tres minutos de lloros, Hermione pareció haber agotado todas sus lágrimas. Simplemente se quedó allí, abrazada a él.

Por primera vez pudo apreciar que poseía un olor personal realmente agradable, y… que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Él seguía apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, hasta que ella se incorporó para mirarle a los ojos.

Tan sólo unos diez centímetros les separaban los rostros. Podían sentir el aliento del otro, incluso percibir lo dilatadas que estaban las pupilas por la tensión momentánea.

Fueron acercando la cara el uno al otro…

Cuando el móvil de Hermione, que se hallaba sobre la mesa ante el televisor, comenzó a vibrar y a desplazarse a lo largo de la mesa.

Draco maldijo los teléfonos muggles y se prometió que jamás compraría uno, si lo único que hacían era estropear momentos como aquél…

-¿Diga?

"…"

Hermione se separó del teléfono y lo miró. Se levantó del sofá, mirando al rubio. Draco le preguntó con la mirada. Ella se encogió de hombros, consciente de su curiosidad.

-¿Diga?- repitió, algo desganada.

"Herm… ¿Hermione?"

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¿Ron?- preguntó, no del todo segura por el tímido tono de voz.

Draco le miró furioso. Ella le sonrió tristemente. Por primera vez, Hermione apreció el pequeño parecido celoso que tenían los dos.

Un momento, ¿qué hacía ella pensando en Draco como novio? Bueno, estaba claro que el acontecimiento reciente le daba qué pensar, aunque admitía que ella también estaba dispuesta a... Suspiró internamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. La conversación con Ron le haría ganar tiempo…

"Sí, sí… soy yo."

-¿Llamabas para algo?

"Bueno, yo…yo…"

-Ron, suéltalo, por favor.- se sorprendió pensando que tenía ganas de escucharle. Dios, no debería de haber visto aquel DVD…

"Yo… yo… sé que no es algo para decírtelo por teléfono, pero… lo siento."

Hermione se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, de espaldas a Draco, él aún observándola. No le gustaba escuchar esas palabras en boca de Ron. Rememoraban demasiado, mentían demasiado… dolían demasiado…

-Ah, si te refieres a la última vez que me llamaste, te lo perdono.- ella sabía que no se refería a su última llamada, sino a… no le gustaba recordarlo.- Al fin y al cabo, ya no tienes derecho a estar celoso, ¿no es cierto?- interrogó, entre nostálgica, triste y furiosa. Una lágrima volvió a descender por su mejilla.

Ron suspiró, sin decir nada… o sin querer decirlo.

Y colgó. No quería saber nada de él, ya había sufrido lo suficiente por una persona que no creyó tenerla a su altura, y que por ello recurrió a otra. Enterró su rostro entre sus manos. No quería que Draco le viera llorar de nuevo.

Sin esperarlo, sintió unas manos escurriéndose por su cintura, y tirando hacia el cuerpo tras ella. Draco le atrajo hacia sí, y le besó la nuca cariñosamente.

Hermione cerró los ojos. No quería sufrir más, no, no… Algo le decía que eso no estaba bien, y sin embargo…

Se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos, con los suyos aún vidriosos. Draco descendió unos centímetros y, tomando con delicadeza su barbilla, besó su lágrima. Ella, aún con los ojos cerrados, se volvió a apoyar sobre su pecho, abrazándole con fuerza.

Se sentía débil en esos momentos. Vacía, vulnerablemente endeble. No tenía ganas de nada. Se sentía apagada, adormecida de tanto llorar. Draco le besó la cabeza y le acarició el cabello y la sien, para hacerla sentir reconfortada. Al final le venció el sueño y se durmió en el sofá, acurrucada en el regazo del slytherin.

Draco siguió acariciándole el cabello mientras ella dormía. Habían estado a punto de besarse, y sin embargo… La rabia le invadió por momentos, se frustró.

Y cayó en la cuenta de que si le enfurecía no era por cumplir la apuesta, sino por el simple hecho de no poder haberla besado.

Hermione soñó que paseaba junto a Ron cerca de una famosa fuente, sentándose junto a ella. Al poco tiempo, aparecía una chica rubia y sin rostro que besaba a Ron, y, dejándole sola, se marchaban juntos sin volver a dirigirle la palabra.

De repente, se encontraba subida en una góndola, remando duramente para poder llevar la barca, algo que le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba. Se debatía ella sola entre dejar de remar o pedir ayuda (aunque nadie se hallaba a su alrededor). Cuando, sin aviso previo, la góndola volvía a surcar el canal creando ligeras y perezosas ondas en el agua que le rodeaba. Al volver la cara, pudo ver como un chico rubio, algo más alto que ella, le sonreía sinceramente, ayudándole a llevar la embarcación. Juraría que su rostro le era conocido…

"Hermione..."

Y su voz también le era familiar…

-Hermione…

Algo le sacudió levemente, haciendo que parpadeara ante la abundante luz solar que se colaba por la ventana del salón.

-Venga, es la hora de comer…

Hermione se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Ahora recordaba; se había quedado dormida tras desahogarse en el pecho de…

Aquel chico se encontraba hasta en la sopa, pensó. ¿Qué podría haber significado aquel sueño?

Se levantó y fue hacia el dormitorio. El muchacho estaba quitándose los zapatos.

-¿Por qué te quitas los zapatos?, ¿no vamos a bajar a comer?

-Había llamado al servicio de habitaciones para comer aquí. Como estabas tan cansada…

-¿De donde vienes?

-De comprar el periódico. He salido a tomar un poco el aire; hoy ha salido un bonito día.

-Oh… -Hermione se sentó en la cama, y, tras unos segundos, se tumbó. Aún tenía sueño. Contra menos hacía, menos quería hacer.

Draco le observó desde atrás. No podía hacer más que deleitarse con la forma de su cuerpo delante de él, era simplemente irresistible.

Se contuvo, y miró hacia otro lado. Si no se largaba de esa habitación, acabaría abalanzándose sobre ella, y no creía que a Hermione le sentara muy bien.

-Oye, respecto a lo de antes… -murmuró la voz tras él.

Draco se paralizó por completo.

-¿A… qué te refieres?

Hermione tomó aire.

-Tú… estuviste a punto de besarme.

Draco se levantó y salió de la habitación, diciendo:

-No sé de qué me hablas.

La morena se le quedó mirando mientras le dejaba sola. ¿Qué intentaba demostrar con aquella reacción? ¿Que no había significado lo más mínimo para él? ¿La estaba subestimando? ¿O sencillamente se negaba a aceptar que se sentía atraído por ella?

Hermione se levantó de un salto de la cama y le siguió.

-¿A qué juegas?- le preguntó enrabiada. Se aproximó hasta quedar a dos palmos de su espalda.

Malfoy paró de andar. Miró hacia el suelo.

-Mira…- murmuró, mientras se volvía hacia ella. Observando a su alrededor, vislumbró el sofá y se sentó en su respaldo.- No sé lo que piensas, pero al final no ha ocurrido nada, así que no te debería de molestar…

Hermione tenía los ojos como platos. Definitivamente, él se negaba a aceptarlo. Se negaba a aceptar que eran distintos, completamente distintos, y quizá por ello, le costaba admitir que se sentía atraído hacia ella.

-Lo único que te ocurre es que jamás sabrías hacer frente a la idea de que hubiese hecho esto…

Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, ella tomó su cara fuertemente y le acercó a la suya, uniendo sus labios casi bruscamente, aunque más tarde fuera transformándose en simple caricia entre la comisura de sus bocas.

Se separó por unos instantes, para ver la reacción del chico.

No parecía haber ninguna expresión concluyente en su cara. No podría descifrar en concreto el brillo de sus ojos…

-¿Era esto de lo que tenías miedo?- le preguntó en un susurro, insegura de sus pensamientos.

Faltando pocos centímetros para tocar los labios de la gryffindor, pareció dudar. Su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento y el silencio de la habitación taladraba sus oídos. ¿Lo hacía por la puesta, o por el deseo de…?

Sin querer responderse, Draco le evitó como si fuese un obstáculo y se encerró en el baño bajo pestillo, sentándose en el inodoro y enterrando su cara entre sus manos.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Jamás se había sentido tan indeciso, nunca. ¿Y ahora qué debía hacer? ¿Qué estaría pensando ella de él? ¿Qué era un cobarde, un desconfiado, o un inmaduro? Nada de aquello le gustaba. Nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo le gustaba. Le hacía sentirse muy inseguro, mucho, y esa sensación nunca había concordado con su personalidad.

Maldita beca, maldita Italia, maldita Granger. Todo esto era por su culpa, no hacía más que hacerle sentir culpable por la apuesta. No debería sentirse así si ya había conseguido tenerla en la palma de su mano. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba utilizando a la chica? ¿Por qué se había excitado tanto al verla en la ducha? ¿Por qué cuando le había besado había protagonizado aquella agradable descarga desde los labios hasta los pies? ¿Por qué…?

Todas esas preguntas llegaban a una sola conclusión, la cual no le complacía en absoluto. ¿Él?, ¿enamorado de ella?, ¡por favor…!

Comenzaba a sentirse muy responsable por haber aceptado la apuesta de lo que estaba ocurriendo estos últimos días. Sabía que en el fondo ella sentía algo por él. Sino, ¿por qué aquel beso?, ¿por qué aquellos abrazos tan fuertes cuando había ido a consolarla?, ¿por qué aquellos sonrojos?... Algo le decía que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de la gryffindor, y, siendo un slytherin, debería estar orgulloso, pero…

Pero… ¿y ella?, ¿realmente sentiría ella algo por él? El sonrojo de la noche anterior había sido tan obvio…

Por su parte, Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Su cabeza era un enorme ovillo de dudas y preguntas. Estaba segura de que él había sentido algo. TENÍA que haberlo sentido, sino… ¿eso quería significar que ella era la única que había sentido aquella placentera sensación al besarle? Ahora era ella quien se negaba a aceptarlo. ¿Tan indiferente le habría resultado aquel beso al rubio? No le gustaba la respuesta que se estaba imaginando, pero… sus ojos tras el beso eran tan claros… no parecía haber ningún brillo excesivo, o una respiración algo alterada, o un ligero nerviosismo por su parte… nada. Él no había dado muestras de que aquel sentimiento fuera recíproco.

¿Estaba en la palma de su mano, así, de una forma tan simple? Se abrazó a sí misma, como antes Draco lo había hecho, y se sintió bien pensando que aquellos brazos que la rodeaban eran los suyos… y suspiró, rendida. Tenía que aceptarlo, debía de hacerlo. No debería de mentirse a sí misma, eso resultaba muy miserable…

Salió al salón y se acercó a la puerta del baño, dónde él aún seguía comiéndose la cabeza, y tocó, algo dudosa.

El ruido le sobresaltó. No se esperaba que ella fuera de nuevo detrás de él. Imaginaba que la chica habría aborrecido ya sus acciones. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, esperando a una respuesta por su parte…

No se iba a mentir a sí mismo, le parecía muy cobarde por su parte no hacer frente a los sentimientos que, sin duda, no podría cambiar.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta del baño. Ella levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos.

Y allí se quedaron. El uno frente al otro, esperando a que el contrario dijera algo que rompiera el asfixiante silencio que se había formado entre ellos dos…

De repente, Draco tomó aire, tratando de abrir el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta de repente.

-No sé cómo decirte…- murmuró.

Hermione abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal. ¿Qué querría decir con aquello…?


End file.
